Tutorial
You can find a similar small tutorial text in the game as well, by pressing F1. EVERYONE will direct you to it if you tell them you don't know how TTT works, so PRESS IT. This tutorial text from ''http://ttt.badking.net/tutorial has been edited because Chrome is a bugger with CTRL+C and CTRL+V. The italics are addictions that first were put in by linkfania. Because this is a wiki, it may have changed from the original, but who knows?'' Basics It's all about Innocents versus Traitors. A small group of Traitors is randomly picked. Together they have to kill all the Innocent. The Innocent do not know who is a Traitor and who isn't. The Traitors must use this fact, because they are outnumbered. Death If you die, you will not respawn until next round. Innocents will not know you are dead until they find your corpse. Terrorists >Death> Missing in Action >Found> Confirmed Dead Corpses may have information that leads to the killer. Special Equipment Traitors can buy special equipment. Their Equipment Menu can be opened by pressing C'''. Innocent players who were selected as '''Detectives '''may also buy special detective equipment, which can help them find the Traitors. Tips As Innocent, '''do not kill too easily! Killing other Innocents costs you a lot of points and Karma. Make sure you're shooting a Traitor. Killing other Innocents for no apparent reason is called Random Deathmatch or RDM. This is punishable by slaying (making you sit out a round). You get slain AFTER THE ROUND STARTS, so if you're a Traitor or Detective, there will be one less Traitor or Detective in the round. Good job. As Traitor, hide the body! Innocents get valuable info from corpses. Try using the Flare Gun from the shop. As Traitor, communicate and cooperate! Cause distractions, lead targets into traps, cover up kills made by other traitors.'' '' As Detective, search bodies! All Innocents can see and use the results you find by holding the TAB key, then clicking on the name of the dead body. Keys ' ''Q 'will '''drop' your weapon so you can pick up another. ' ''C 'will open the '''Equipment Menu', if you are Traitor or Detective. ' ''SHIFT 'sends voicechat '''only to other Traitors. 'No, you cannot sprint in this game unless the server adds it in. Usually you activate server-side sprinting via double-tapping W. ' ''F1 'shows the '''Help and Settings' menu. ''TAB shows the player list. It shows who's alive, who's Confirmed Dead, and for Traitors, who's dead, but haven't been found yet. You can also mute voice chat coming from certain players if they're being a butt. Right click to assign a client-side label to an alive player. Use it to designate proven players, suspicious players, KOSed (called to Kill On Sight) players, or players who seem dead. If there is a magnifier next to a dead player's name, you can view results of searches you or Detectives have done.'' Set a key for Suit Zoom in your settings to use Radio Commands. This is useful if you don't have a mic. Karma Your Karma '''starts at 1000 and goes down if you '''damage players who are on your own side. It goes down less if their Karma is lower. If your Karma is low when a round starts, you get a penalty to your damage that round. By playing clean rounds where you don't harm teammates, you regain Karma. Innocent also get some for hurting Traitors. The Karma value shown on the scoreboard updates only after the round ends. During a round, someone's true Karma might be lower. Check the full Help for more details. Getting below a certain Karma threshold will kick/ban you from the server for low Karma. Be careful.